mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra
Thank you Dear Tephra, Just want to thank you for your tips on Default Stats editing. I appreciate it very much. DrMako (talk) 21:32, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Ranking list Hey, Tephra. I see you are boss here! :-) Anyway, just want to say hi and also ask small question about this wiki: What do you think about me creating Ranking list for troops in M&B Warband? Being long term player, I have learned many aspects of the game and really want to share this knowledge with M&B Warband Wiki users. Thanks Ty for helping me out. I really appreciated it. Kaarza (talk) 10:09, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Village of Emer and the word "emmer" I thought that if the presence of two large wheat fields and the possibility of the village being a major grain producer were worthy of mention, then some wheat-related trivia about the village's name and the possibility of the place being named after the grain might also be worthy of mention. I see that I didn't fully flesh out my idea, and it seemed out of place as such. :This wiki has been plagued with too much speculative trivia. With the word not being the same (even if similar) and the presence of wheat fields being purely circumstantial, there needs to be more to go on than those minor points alone. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:31, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Mod redirect Hi Tephra, I just wanted to let you know I've reverted your edit on the Brytenwalda/''Viking Conquest'' articles. "Mod" redirects to "Mods." There's absolutely no need to make it a piped link: mod. That just adds clutter to the article. Are there any particular elements of the Viking Conquest DLC that you're still missing info on, by the way? I'm interested in contributing.—CarloV3r (talk) 08:55, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :I don't exactly know what you mean by that. Redirects are created to make editing easier and lower the amount of unnecessary clutter on articles. There's no downside to them.—CarloV3r (talk) 09:16, June 28, 2017 (UTC) ::All right, no worries. I'll revert it. Thanks for the help!—CarloV3r (talk) 09:47, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Couple of questions: #Why is the faction article for VC named "Cultures" while they aren't the same thing? #What do you think an article listing all locations in VC should be called? #Should VC monarchs be added to the current monarch article?—CarloV3r (talk) 11:32, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :The locations are somewhat identical to those in Warband, with the exception of atleast 20 to 30 monastaries, and other miscellaneous locations. All misc locations are unique, and are either involved in the storyline, or have some small related quest. (Stumble upon them, enter them, kill an Old Hero, get his armor, etc.)—CarloV3r (talk) 21:51, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Cool, thanks.—CarloV3r (talk) 09:31, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I've reverted your revert of my addition to Template:Infobox The caption field is used in Template:Faction infobox. Brightgalrs (talk) 23:11, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Images Hi Tephra, I recently joined this Wiki and started editing some pages about Viking Conquest. As many pages about VC lack images, I was wondering about what the best way of creating images for this wiki is. For example i would like to know how you make these images of lords. I suppose they aren't made with steam's screenshot function. Kaisaschmarrn (talk) 22:48, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Questions Hello, sorry to bother you. I have been searching for two questions I have had, and cannot find an answer to either of them. If you could please get beck to me with answers to: A- What happens if the player captures all of the lords/nobles of a faction, B- How does the player's vassals acquire new troops, and is there a way to boost the rate that they acquire new troops without directly giving them units. I would be grateful if you could spare the tie to answer these two questions. Mr00Pieman (talk) 23:54, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Deletion of Blog Posts Can you please delete all of my blog posts here? Real appreciated - Aljohn Salceda (talk) 10:05, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Rename files I'm cleaning up the Bannerlord promotional images and the following files have undescriptive names and should be renamed: * Mb89-s.jpg to Aserai city 2.jpg * Mb106-s.jpg to Empire city.jpg * Blog post 20 taleworldswebsite 04.jpg to Sturgia concept art I'll add more if I find any others. Brightgalrs (talk) 16:33, March 2, 2018 (UTC) *Bannerlordleak.jpg to Shop and inventory screen.jpg Brightgalrs (talk) 16:51, March 2, 2018 (UTC) *I misnamed Weapon_forging.jpg and it should be renamed Bannerlord weapon stats.jpg. Brightgalrs (talk) 17:00, March 2, 2018 (UTC) * 7Q8TUcSh.jpg to Battania town 4.jpg * 9BxJsx9h.jpg to Battania town 5.jpg * 9GsGvE7h.jpg to Khuzait town 2.jpg * BIYedvZh.jpg to Battania city gate.jpg * Cg55ytOh.jpg to Empire city 2.jpg * DBPyu2wh.jpg to Empire city 3.jpg * GC0E8r7h.jpg to Aserai infantry guarding a door.jpg * V8niWcqh.jpg to Aserai interior.jpg * ZYYuYCEh.jpg to Aserai town 3.jpg * KPFG1g5h.jpg to Aserai town 4.jpg * T34TH7bh.jpg to Vlandia town 2.jpg * Uhme0qhh.jpg to Aserai city 3.jpg Brightgalrs (talk) 19:30, March 2, 2018 (UTC) * UPLiiewoycvMQCkHEbygEV-650-80.png to Empire vs vlandia.png * Images.jpg to Battania archer.jpg Brightgalrs (talk) Some of my maps need to be renamed to make it clearer what they are (sorry in advance for the lazy bulk upload): *Aserai.png to Aserai faction map.png *Battania.png to Battania faction map.png *Khuzait.png to Khuzait faction map.png *Sturgia.png to Sturgia faction map.png *Vlandia.png to Vlandia faction map.png *Southern.png to Southern empire faction map.png *Northern.png to Northern empire faction map.png *Western Calradic Empire.png to Western empire faction map.png Thanks Magical Chicken (talk) 09:39, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Other Hero Dialogue and the like Hi, me again. Would it be possible for me to add a list of dialogue for every hero, not just the story? Like the acceptance thing, encounters like with Marnid in Sargoth and Egil in Ribe as well as personality clashes? KaiserofTheAzure (talk) 23:38, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Re: Alright, I can do that. KaiserofTheAzure (talk) 21:38, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ... Why did not you banned ? P.S I do not understand, I just add interwiki links, but the text itself varies in some places, although I did not change anything. Угрюмец (talk) 00:26, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Lost login details Hi. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I was the guy who lost the details to this account. I figured out how to log on now :p Are there any areas of need? I figured maybe they won't be much until Bannerlord is released Callum Bundy (talk) 15:09, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Note on the words 'pening', 'penings' and 'peningas' Just wanted to point out that, in Viking Conquest, while the word 'pening' is used for the currency in singular form, the word 'peningas' still remains for its plural one. The word 'penings', while used, is only used once, not anywhere in the game that I'm aware of or your in-game transactions but only in the description of the game on TaleWorlds' website. ADazz (talk) 13:32, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Info on horses and ponies Thanks for adding info on horses and ponies in Viking Conquest. It didn't come to my attention that there were multiple types of them, I thought only the colors changed. ADazz (talk) 14:47, December 24, 2018 (UTC) It wasn't supposed to be such a botched attempt, internet crapped out on me and I didn't get to finishing it (the incomplete job I was trying to finish anyway). I return, see that you've uploaded everything, and all is good. ADazz (talk) 19:43, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Discord Hi I'm just wondering if it would be a cool idea to create a Discord Server to help out on organizing fans of Mount & Blade. The same is being done on the Gran Turismo Wiki and it's pretty cool, where we can have discussions and organize info that needs to be completedEduardo Fernandes :I'm not sure how many people will be interested, considering the lack of editors here, but I created one: https://discord.gg/X5qTXRP [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:41, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Not all villages are done It looks like only the Swadian villages are completely mapped out; are the rest going to be done in other kingdoms? :I thought I had done them already... Well, I guess I have a lot more work to do that I thought was already done. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:06, July 14, 2019 (UTC) I sent an invite over discord, massage me when you receive it! CaptainObvious01 (talk) 10:50, August 31, 2019 (UTC)